23rd World Tournament
by chinun
Summary: Gohan, as a child, stumbles through a time warp into a place before he was born. AU ( Story focuses on Gohan and Piccolo. Don't know why Goku's name is first. )
1. Piccolo

Warnings: Some kiddie romance..POSSIBLE Graphic shota/underage considering there MIGHT be some self-service in here since im 100% for hermaphrodite namekians and a hilariously rushed two day puberty, but squeamish about actually writing it. I'll give everyone a heads up if I decide to do it. Will stay rated T until I decide. That's about it...hm.

* * *

Shuffling through the trees, followed by a gleeful Icarus, the six-year-old laughed and bolted through the forest barefooted. Finally! He'd finished with all his study work, all his homework, and all his extra credit. Usually he didn't bother to do the last one, but he knew he had to be perfect if he was gonna get away with what he was doing. Which was what had him so excited now. He was visiting Mr. Piccolo!

It'd been months since he'd seen the green mystic being, or the man had seen him. It left him a little disappointed and dejected when he thought about all the times would sit outside his window and unknowingly keep away all his nightmares, but he hadn't done that in forever. Vaguely, he wondered if he was because he was mad at him for not visiting. Gohan tried hard, even resorting to begging on his knees and crying but his mother simply didnt relent. He contemplated going out his window but he feared it would set off some alarm.

Even now, he didn't tell his mother exactly where he was going, but he figured she knew anyway. As long as she didn't stop him, he couldn't care less.

Coming upon the clearing to his beloved mentors favorite waterfall, his grin broadened and he threw his arms out, picking up speed and searching out for the familiar ki, "PICCOLO-SAAHHHH-!" Suddenly, he was going off the edge of a cliff that hadn't been there last time he'd been here. Shoot! He should've been more careful. He knew more than anyone that Piccolo liked to level ground and create new land formations when he was angry ( he liked to think of it like that instead of blatantly hurting the Earth ). He'd been gone for a long time anyway, so he should've known better than to assume his surroundings were the same. Oh well, he'd just smile at as he was scolded gruffly whilst being dusted off. Sending ki through his body would've made him slow down so he could fly up easily, but it wasn't working. Puzzled, he tried again. Still nothing. The ground was getting a little too close for comfort. Frantically he tried again and again, tears forming in his eyes before he threw up his arms to protect his face, letting out one final scream of, "PICCOLO-SAAAAN!"

With his nose an inch from the ground, his ki finally roared to life and he lessened his impact by flaring it outward and creating a crater. He sniffled, shaken by the failing of his ki. He knew it got harder to manage when you were older, but he wasn't coming to that, was he? He was just six! He thought he'd at least have to look like Master Roshi. Huffily, he brought himself to his feet and clambered out of the hole he'd made to peer around. While he knew surroundings changed, he knew the full grown trees he was looking at weren't there before and it wasn't logical to think such development occurred in months. That took decades!

"Piccolo-san?" He called out nervously, searching for his ki. It was harder than he thought, his ki perception scrambled. He swore he was feeling his daddy, but that happened often, and that ki was too weak anyway. He sent his senses out some more and frowned hard, picking up a few more familiar ki's that were incredibly weak. Finally, he locked onto his mentors in the surrounding area and froze. Everyones ki's were weak! Almost dead-like if you compared it to their regular ki levels! But, none of it was fluctuating in a panic- they all seemed calm. He gasped suddenly.

"Oh no! Someones attacking and they can control ki! No wonder mine suddenly cut off!" He cried, clenching his fists in anger. No one messed with or his friends! With a roar, he shot off in the direction of his weakened friend, determined to defeat whatever villain decided to show their ugly face. They'd regret messing with Son Gohan, son of Son Goku!

He skidded to a stop in midair and dropped down soundlessly, narrowing his eyes and using his other senses aside from ki since he couldn't find anything abnormal. There were plenty of animals, and he could hear rustling and birds, as well as the nearby waterfall roaring. He could smell the grass and dirt, and then something out of place, even though it was covered in the smells too. Piccolo-san? He inched forward curiously and ducked behind some trees and bushes, peering in between twigs and leaves to get a better view.

It was a really, really short namekian. For the briefest moments, Gohan thought it was Garlic Jr. again and was already thinking of ways to get rid of him, but then he turned around. Nope! Not wrinkly enough. So why was there just a namekian kid around? DID PICCOLO HAVE A KID? Driven near hysrerics, the demi-saiyan covered his mouth and giggled, cheeks flushing with joy. Well, that was until he was blasted in the butt.

"YEEOUCH!" he jumped into the air and hurriedly began patting his butt since the fabric of his overalls had caught fire. Spinning around, he was met with the smug grin of a midget alien. "H-Hey! That's mean! Didnt Piccolo-san teach you any manners?" He huffed, crossing his arms. Well, now that he thought about it, the answer was probably no. Nice to know didn't treat kids any differently, even his own. Guess he left him to fend for himself.

Glaring, the namekian child looked him over, "Piccolo? You knew King Piccolo? I don't remember you," he said, "Besides, he would've killed you on the spot. He didn't talk to pathetic humans," with that, he shot a ki blast at the boy, this time with the intent to kill.

Gohan harmlessly flicked it away, blinking at the tingly warm feeling it left on his hand, "King Piccolo? No...no, I mean Piccolo-san, his son...arent you Piccolo-san's son?" He stared in confusion at the fish-outta-water look on the others face before it morphed into rage.

"I _am_ King Piccolo's son, Piccolo Diamao Jr!" He boasted, puffing his tiny chest out.

"EHH?" the demi-saiyan stared, eyes wide. This, THIS was his Piccolo-san? Quickly, he zoned in on his ki, and though it was weak and pulsing with something dark, it was the one and only. With this revelation, he promptly tipped backwards and fainted with a thud.

* * *

I like silly fluff stories, its my weakness. Im sorry-

So, Gohan meets Piccolo when he's about a rushed four years old. During his match with Goku, I believe him to be about eighteen, so in three years, he goes from four to eighteen. So, he ages a year roughly about every two months and 20 days, if my math is any good. We'll just average that out to about every three months, even though the math is pretty off then. So, Gohan finds Piccolo within his first three months of being born.

People always have a time story, but I've never seen one with lil Piccolo, and I find him evilly adorable, so why not stick him with lil Gohan and make it even cuter?

I know I switch between and Piccolo-san, and that they mean the same thing, but I like both and I just put whichever I want at the moment down. Hope no one minds.


	2. Daddy

**Kappa Taicho**

 _This looks interesting. How long will it take for Piccolo to warm up to Gohan? Will Gohan realize he's in the past? Will Gohan become sort of like a mentor (I know he's 6 but he's still stronger than Piccolo right now) or sparring partner to Piccolo?_

First off, thanks for reviewing! Unfortunately I can only answer one of your questions since it doesn't tell anything really important. Piccolo will warm up fairly quickly, quicker than he does as an "adult." Even though his aging is accelerated and he's retained most if not all of his sires memories, he's still very much a child. And, no matter how evil or a loner that child is, they cant resist the power of overbearing friendship! Most of the time anyway. As for your other questions, you'll just have to wait and see.

 **Aldrizzt**

 _I can already picture it; Piccolo will slowly-very slowly-warm up to Gohan. He'll probably be possessive of his only friend/companion (or maybe he'll refer to Gohan as his 'minion' even though Gohan is stronger), and he may get jealous if Gohan befriends the other Z warriors especially Goku._

 _Will Gohan jump to the conclusion that he's in the past, or will he think "oh no! Mr. Piccolo was turned into a kid and his memory was erased!" only to be proved wrong when he sees the younger version of his dad and the Z gang._

 _Will Gohan enter the tournament? Everyone, except for Piccolo (who has probably fought him before; I can't help but imagine a mini-Piccolo trying to maim Gohan, but failing to do so every time), will be surprised at his strength._

I...you...but how..well shit.. The only thing I can say is that they'll actually become friends pretty fast. Even when your single life goal is to kill one Son Goku, a kid is still gonna be a kid, and if you come across the ever persistent son of Son Goku who you cant even kill, you're bound to get used to him. And I mean, he's GOHAN, the kid who broke through adult Piccolo's even eviler heart in a few months. Shouldn't be too hard to convince a four year old to be friends.

I looked over the published first chapter, and realized a lot of "Mr. Piccolo's" were missing. I don't know why, but i'll be sure to check over this chapter and nip any glitches in the bud as well as try to fix the other one.

Warnings: Kiddie romance. POSSIBLE graphic shota/underage self-service later on. Will stay rated T until I decide.

* * *

Waking up wasn't too hard since liquid was rapidly filling up his lungs. Flailing, he fought to reach for the sky as he broke into awareness, panicking as he tried to remember how the heck he could have ended up submerged in the water anyway. Head breaching the surface, he gasped and sputtered, coughing up water and causing waves with his attempts to stay afloat. He managed to pry his eyes open despite the stinging from the salt and he swam the short distance to the shore, trying to gather his breath.

"Darn!" A voiced exclaimed, "I was hoping that rid me of you."

Glancing up, the demi-saiyan stared at the green being crouched in front of him. He was really small, only coming up to about under his rib cage, and being scrunched up like he was only made him seem tinier. Gohan flipped his soaking wet hair back and dragged himself up to sit on his haunches, blinking at the other with a slight frown. Even though he knew Mr. Piccolo used to be as dark and as evil as any other bad guy they encountered, it was hard to hear him genuinely wish he was dead with such venom. In an attempt to distract himself from the hurt, he looked around. The forest was denser than it usually was, animals darting around and roaming peacefully. Even the waterfall seemed healthier and happier. Slowly, he dragged his gaze back to his company who was eying him suspiciously. This was Mr. Piccolo. That didn't make any sense. Whoever this villain was was very strange. Not only could they control ki, they could de-age people? Well, it wasn't just de-aging, it was like they literally dropped a kid Piccolo here! Was it even right to call him Piccolo-san anymore? He was the older one now.

"You look like Son Goku," he snarled suddenly, which only made Gohan giggle at the familiar face that was made less threatening by all the baby fat. "Don't laugh at me, human!" His cheeks purpled and he punched him square in the jaw.

Blinking, the youth was surprised to say it didn't hurt. He felt it, but that was more or less simply because he was touched. It felt like nothing more than a tap. Piccolo seemed distraught, cringing in pain and cradling his bruising hand to his chest. It was unnerving. Gohan clenched both fists and growled. Piccolo-san was so tiny and weak, practically defenseless! Never before had he ever imagined that the man who'd battled monsters he couldn't dream of defeating, the man who risked his life to save his, the same one who smirked and beat him until he cried while training, used to be this little green boy who couldn't do anything to him besides set his clothes on fire. He had to find whoever did this, and quickly. Their intent was obviously to attempt a quick and clean sweep of the Z-Fighters lives if they were changing them all into kids, if the weakened ki coming from everyone else meant the same thing as it did with Piccolo. That didnt explain his fathers ki, but he brushed it off for now. It was just hopeful thinking.

With a pained twinge in his heart, he suddenly realized that blow could've fatally injured any untrained human like Bulma and her parents, and that he had also unintentionally hurt Piccolo because he was stronger. He was stronger. Worry and regret painted his features as he took the boys hand gently into his own and examined the puffiness.

"Stop it," the younger growled but he quietly hushed him, setting his hands on his shoulders and pushing until he sat down begrudgingly. With a quick scolding command to stay put, he darted off into the trees. Piccolo stared after him blankly, trying to figure out the strange human who didnt scream and run away from him in fear even after he blasted him and tried to drown him.

Gohan jumped out and over the bushes a minute later, grinning triumphantly as he dropped back to sit in front of Piccolo. He had a variety of things in his arms, which he dropped between them. With one hand he reached out and grabbed the smaller one, using his other hand to crush some berries before smearing the strangely creamy substance over the swelling flesh. Next, he squished some juice from a fruit over it then took a leaf, wrapping it around his hand and tying it off with some thick stems. "There!" He smiled, "that should reduce the swelling, Piccolo-san! It'll feel numb, but its not gone, I promise!" He giggled, grasping both of the small clawed hands in his, a serious look falling across his face, "You...you shouldn't hit me with your bare hands, Piccolo...san...please."

* * *

It wasn't making any sense- even after a few more blasts and a kick to the face, the strange UNHARMED human kept following him around like curious forest animals sometimes did, until he blasted them of course. He didn't understand its apparent fascination with him, or why it acted like they knew each other with its acts of familiarity, or why it was so damn strong! Several times stronger than Son Goku. The power rolled off him smoothly and bared down on him and left him breathless with its terrifying presence. He could sense that the boy was even suppressing a large amount of it, and he could only imagine how much power he possessed. This was bad, extremely bad. Sure, he could definitely take down his mortal enemy in a few years with the right motivations, but he felt that even with decades of training, this boy could still squash him like a bug.

"Piccolo-san?"

Which also made him very happy that the boy was on his side, even though he bore a strong resemblance to Goku and had yet to answer the question as to why he looked like him. "What!" He bit out, throwing a glare over his shoulder.

"Is your hand alright?" He questioned softly.

Glancing down at the offending limb, he stared at the leaf wrapped around it for a long time. His hand had been "alright" since before it'd even been wrapped up. His regenerative blood cells had automatically went into overdrive and it'd healed a little while ago. He didn't know why he bothered to even keep it on, let alone let the human put it on, but he did. Whatever the concoction was had been soothing on the inflamed flesh before it had healed completely. It was strange, since humans who knew of him or his sire didn't help him with anything. Yet, this boy knew of them both and tried to help him. What a strange little creature.

He clenched and unclenched his hand before smirking, "Of course it is, this is nothing to the Demon King."

Silence had fallen upon them for a minute before he stopped and spun around, glaring at the taller, "Why do you look like Son Goku? Im surprised he'd send a spy," he suddenly smirked, "but I guess you do whatever you can when you're weak and afraid."

The strangers face swam in conviction, sorrow, pain, and something akin to anger welled up in his eyes. His lower lip trembled and Piccolo feared he was going to do the human thing where water fell out of their eyes and they made awful, high-pitched noises. Surprisingly enough, the human restrained himself and frowned, seemingly wondering how to respond.

"I..dunno," he muttered meekly, not meeting his eyes. An obvious like.

"Tch. You're a bad spy."

"That's cause I'm not a spy, Piccolo-san! I don't even know how to be one!"

"Of course not," he scowled, throwing another ki blast at the boy, "Anyone who looks like Goku is bound to be as dumb as him."

This time, he was caught off guard as it was sent hurtling back towards him, but angled enough that it only hit the ground before him but promptly exploded, chunks of dirt and grass springing up.

He stumbled back, disoriented from being so close to the blast. No one had ever done that, not that he'd come across any humans that put up a fight anyway. Maybe, maybe he'd pushed his luck too far this time. He knew better to fight battles he want prepared for, let alone start one. Tripping over a rock, he landed smack on his behind and scowled even harder, an inhuman noise clawing its way out of his throat. The human came through the dust cloud in front of him, his fists clenched at his sides and eyes narrowed, baring his teeth in a snarl. He almost seemed feral and rabid, and Piccolo momentarily feared the human planned to eat him. It wouldnt be the strangest thing he'd seen them eat.

He schooled his expression, dragging himself to his feet. Powerful or not, he was NOT going out like some pathetic, begging human.

"Don't," the soft childish voice was gone and replaced with a dangerous tint, "don't talk about my daddy!"

"I KNEW IT!" Piccolo growled. Of course! While unfamiliar with the term, he'd understood enough to know there was definitely a connection between his enemy and the boy. Son Goku probably sent him out here with the intent on gathering info on him. "You're disgusting human filth, just like your _daddy_ ," He spat the strange word out, "dumb and disgusting. I wont rest until I have him beneath me, begging with the rest of humankinnNNGH," he was kicked flat to the ground, hard, effectively silencing him.

"I don't wanna do this, Piccolo-san! But i'm stronger than you..and..and im not afraid to force you! Force you to..uh..do stuff! So stop!" His voice cracked and there were tears welling up in his eyes and he seemed to be struggling with something before he finally whispered, "Please Piccolo-san, I-I don't wanna hurt you.."

Struggling to his feet, the little demon king growled at the elder. Disgusting. Disgusting humans. How dare this disgusting human attempt to deceive him? Offering strange acts of help and prattling on about even stranger nonsense whilst following him around, showing off by deflecting his attacks and managing to survive. And then, having the nerve to say _he didnt want to hurt him?_

"Thats fine!" He smirked, "I have no qualms with hurting you!" And then he forced all he could into a volley of ki blasts, the lights effectively blinding him. Not even the quick as lightening human could defend himself against that at such close proximity, and neither could Piccolo. Flinching with the few that cackled with energy and shot back at him, he turned and ran, using the light show to hide his escape as he ducked into the cover of the trees.

Piccolo Daimao Jr was no coward, but he wasn't stupid either, but if that wasnt signing his death wish, he didnt know what was.


	3. Truth

sunshineyday

I like this chapter, well done

Thank you!

 **Kappa Taicho**

 _Wow, even mini-Piccolo is paranoid! I wonder if those ki blasts will feel like annoying mosquito bites to Gohan, or will he use an attack to counter them? Come on Gohan use the power of moe to subdue your enemy!_

The tiny demon king trusts no one. Everyone is a conspirator he swears- Haha, mosquitoes. Evil things, you'll see. Dear god, I don't even know how to use moe, im ded.

 **3SSJ Mirai Gohan**

 _Now it is my turn to be the lazy reviewer._

 _How did Gohan get there in the first place? And will he ever make it back?_

Haha, you cant be a lazy reviewer unless you were too lazy to login to revie .Hmmm, Im actually debating on telling you, since I'm wondering how to incorporate my reason into the story, and Im not finding a way at all. I might just end up telling everyone at the end of the story unless I can find a way to tell it during it. And maybe, maybe not. You'll just have to see.

* * *

A thunderous growl echoed through the air, and Gohan shot up, half lidded eyes scanning the area. There was a deer that ran off after he moved, but no animals that made noises like that. He wondered if perhaps there was a dinosaur nearby before he frowned in realization and looked around frantically.

"Ica..rus?"

The little happy dragon was nowhere to be seen. He hadnt come down earlier, after he'd taken his tumble off the cliff. That was odd. Icarus always came running if he was injured, and if anything, Icarus would've be the one that swooped in and saved him before he'd gotten as close to the ground as he did. Then he recalled once more why he was going to hit the ground in the first place. His ki. His ki had gone out. A hand flew up to his mouth and tears filled his eyes.

What..what if the bad guy had to be nearby to mess with his ki, and Icarus was killed because he tried to save him? What if Icarus died because of him?!

He couldn't help it, he screamed. A long, sorrow filled wail of grief. Oh what was he going to do? He wanted his daddy, or Piccolo. He was all alone. His daddy was somewhere off in space, training, and his mentor was a little kid, smaller than him, who had no recollection of them together. There was someone after them, wanting to get rid of them easily as children but he was the only one that knew because they hadn't bothered to make him any younger or mess with his head. He didn't want to be the protector right now, with no one to help him. He didn't want to be the only one to save the day. He just wanted his daddy.

There was another roar and he jumped before he realized it was his own stomach. He let out a soft giggle, a watery smile popping up on his face. Sons didn't give up! He was just hungry, and his mother always told him never to think on an empty stomach, or he'd get delusional. Sure he wanted his daddy, or someone to help him, but if push came to shove, he'd get this guy and make him pay, but first... He hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, too excited about a mini-Piccolo to care for himself. Wondering if not eating was dangerous for saiyans, he pushed himself with a wince. His arms hurt. Glancing at them, he peered curiously at the slight burns and scrapes on his forearms. They throbbed with pain, but not much.

He'd underestimated his..."opponent" yesterday. Just because someone was weaker physically or power wise did not mean skill, technique, or simple luck couldn't give them the advantage. He'd let his guard fall because no matter how many times he told himself this Piccolo didnt know or trust him, he couldn't help but only see Mr. Piccolo. Shuddering slightly, he hoped Mr. Piccolo wouldn't remember that failure after he changed him back, or else he was in for some training. It made him smile too.

He wiped his eyes, ignoring the sting in his arms as he did so before lifting off until he was just above the trees, staring down into the forest for something to eat. He didnt think he could go home, if his mom was as little as Piccolo. With that, he skidded to a stop mid-air with wide eyes.

"Mommie!" She wasnt a Z-Fighter, so why would they bother her? He wasn't one either, at least not yet, and they hadn't bothered him! He shot off eagerly to their house at the base of the mountain.

Once he arrived though, he faltered, flying to the ground like a bullet and running to the spot where his house used to be. He patted the ground to ensure it wasnt invisible or something, and was only met with soft grass. Breathing hard, eyes wide and frantic, he searched for her ki urgently, cringing when he swept across his fathers involuntarily, then Krillin's, then finally his mothers, close by with his grandpa. He frowned, eyes closed as he felt their ki closely. They were both stronger instead of weaker. Rising in the air again, he shot off in the direction of the Ox kingdom.

Sorting through his thoughts he begun to try to understand what was going on. His ki went nuts, and then he found Piccolo-san who looked a bit younger than him. The forest was thick and green, full of animals that weren't around with older Piccolo-san living here. Then, he kept feeling his fathers ki. He felt it a lot when he was lonely, and he'd stopped shooting off to investigate it a long time ago, but, the ki usually disappeared. This one was persistent, thrumming with life and giving him a headache. On top of that, his house was gone! Absolutely no trace of it. Not even any debris, as though it'd been destroyed. He couldn't smell his family anywhere in the area, and there were some trees and bushes around that spot along with undisturbed grass, as if the house had never been there in the first place. Then, his mom and grandpa were stronger than ever! His mom didn't train, and he didn't think grandpa did either. Vaguely, he thought they could've learned of the threat before him, but he squashed that thought. One, if his mom thought there was a threat, she would've torn through the forest like a rabid ape until she found him, two, no humans could get that strong in one night.

Deep in thought, he'd nearly passed clear over the little kingdom. He landed behind a little house and stepped out tentatively. He didnt get to visit his grandpa too often, usually he came down. He knew many if not all of the residents knew he was the "Prince" and it'd always embarrassed him when they crowded around and asked him a lot of questions, especially the other kids. He felt awkward.

So, when everyone simply gazed at him in confusion and walked far from him, he was both relieved and afraid. Did, did no one know who he was? He clenched his fist then headed towards his mothers ki. He was glad she wasn't in the castle, because he didn't think he'd be able to avoid knocking any guards out, and he didn't want to do that.

He could hear her before he could see her.

"He's going to marry me, when I come of age," her voice was softer and light, filled with childish tones, "That Goku..I can't believe he beat King Piccolo by himself the other day..."

Gasping quietly, he filed that info away for later, and peered around the pillar. If he didn't know that face, he could almost say it wasn't his mom. Her hair was longer, and it was straight down and not in a bun, and she was wearing pretty revealing armor. She was pretty as ever. Tears welled up in his eyes and he realized he missed his mom just as much as his daddy and Piccolo.

He didn't notice he made a noise until a pointed horn was sent whizzing past his head, taking some hair with it, before he stumbled back.

In all her royal glory, the Princess of the Ox Kingdom walked towards him, holding up a hand to grab her weapon as it came back, then the stuck it firmly back into her helmet. "Huh?!" she tucked hair behind her ear and bent over him, "Hey..Im sorry! Where are your parents, little one? Are you lost?"

He couldn't help it, he burst into sobs and lunged for her. He felt every bit like the six year old he was, but he couldn't bring himself to care that much. Something was going on, and he no longer believed it to be caused by some villain. No, not at all. His father was on Earth, and it was shortly after the defeat of King Piccolo, meaning his daddy was fifteen and his mother was soon to be the same, and Piccolo was really only a few weeks old right now since he was born right before King Piccolo died.

No, no one had changed just a few ages to make them weaker and easier to pick off...no, somebody had thrown him into the past and he didn't know why. And...he didn't know how to go back.

Crying into the young girls shoulder, he sobbed openly, begging for his mom and his dad to hold him, and he would've sobbed aloud for Piccolo too if he wasn't afraid of what people would do if they caught someone "mourning" the worlds greatest threats death since no one knew of little Piccolo that much yet.

How was he gonna get home? What if he couldn't go home? Where was he gonna go? _What was he gonna do?_

* * *

whispers sorry about these dumb cliffhanger-things, but they're not gonna stop either ehehe


	4. Im Gohen!

Kappa Taicho

 _Gohan is so in character here. I can feel his inner turmoil._

 _Gohan will soon realize that his chibi mentor has done this once before-the whole he lived out in the wilderness all alone since he hatched thing. Gohan will be all like "I can't leave Mr. Piccolo out there all alone. I'll make sure to keep him company."_

Wah! Im so glad you think so! Im always worried about if im being true to the character, so it brings me great joy to see I am. Those are his exact words and thoughts. Like, I was literally gonna write those exact words down. Still am.

 **Aldrizzt**

 _I can't wait for the next chapter. Will Gohan stay with Chi-Chi for a short while? Or will he go look for Piccolo after he composes himself?_

 _I forgot to ask this last time; will you use elements from the manga, or will you be following the anime?_

Unfortunately, I'm only up to volume 4 of Dragonball, so im going by the anime whenever I branch off of Gohan and Piccolo...and whatever I think happened since sometimes im too lazy to review episodes-

Warnings: Kiddie romance. POSSIBLE graphic shota/underage self-service later on. Will stay rated T until I decide.

* * *

Sniffling quietly, the demi-saiyan let his not-mom tend to his wounds. He was perfectly capable of treating a couple of burns and scrapes all on his own, but he craved contact with his mom, even if she wasn't really his. At least not yet. Even now, she was insistent and forceful, but gentler all at once. He wondered what made her lose that calmer, sweeter edge in the future, and he could only hope it wasn't because of something bad.

Her moving away was what broke him from his thoughts, and he looked up hurriedly, swallowing hard and resisting the want to cling. He was a big boy! She gave him a reassuring smile and ran a hand through his hair before she walked out, gesturing for someone just outside the room to go inside. A moment later, a woman wheeled a cart into the room and he recognized her as the woman that had been talking to his little mother before he got caught. Staring curiously, he wondered what she'd brought until he caught the scent in the air.

"Food..." he was practically drooling, a dreamy look on his face before he blinked an shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish grin as the woman giggled. "Sorry...I haven't eaten in awhile," he said quietly, then the maid made a soft noise and quickly begun to dish out the food, propping him up against the headboard.

"Here, Sonny. Eat all you want. The Princess will help you however she can!" she said enthusiastically.

He cringed slightly, feeling bad for the lie he had spun as he begun to shovel some hot stew into his mouth. Unable to explain the real reason why he was clinging to Princess Chi-Chi and begging for his parents but also unwilling to simply bolt from her protective hold, he blurted out that there was a fire and he couldn't find them, and no, no he didn't know where in the forest they lived. It helped that his tears and feelings were legitimate, and that he actually didn't have parents at the moment, otherwise they would have seen right through him. He was a terrible liar, as Piccolo-san had often told him. It also helped the little Piccolo-san had effectively burnt his clothes to bits and ruined his arms. Shaking his head, he cleared his thoughts, focusing on what was important right now.

FoodfoodfoodfoodfoodFOOD!

As he swiftly and efficiently begun to clear the cart of its contents, he could see the maid jump up and dash to the door out of his peripheral, either horrified at the display of a demi-saiyan going to town on food, or going to get more food to calm his obvious hunger. Hopefully she was getting more food, since he hadn't been eating like his daddy did, spitting food everywhere. They'd put more food than regular for one human child on the cart, but it was still not enough for him. He downed a bowl of rice then grabbed himself a bowl of noodles, slurping quietly but quickly, wrangling in his manners even though he felt starved.

He was done shortly and was sorely tempted to request more when the woman from before wheeled in another cart, followed by a man he hadn't seen pushing in yet another cart. Boy was he in heaven. He picked up his chopsticks and looked at the two with an overjoyed, wide smile.

"Thank you!"

* * *

Full and sated - for now -, the boy trailed after another worker. There were only three in total. The maid, the cook, and the adviser. It was just like this in his time, though the cook wasn't usually the one cooking anymore, so he didn't question it. He was following the adviser after the women had fretted over his ruined clothes, leaving the man no choice but to sort through the kings old things.

Gohan didn't think he could fit into anything his grandpa owned, no matter how small he supposedly got.

Surprisingly, the Ox-King was even smaller than him when he was younger, and it took them awhile to find anything, and even then it was still somewhat awkward on him. It was some Chinese garb Gohan was unfamiliar with, a deep purple and blue "hanfu" as the adviser called it. Wasn't good for combat, but he'd take what he could get. He stripped right there and with assistance was able to put it on. Immediately, the male brought him back to the women and demanded they do his hair as well.

Feeling guilty, Gohan submitted to what was sure to be torture.

It took over an hour for them the slick his bangs down then another half hour to braid it back. He didn't know why, but they were looking at him with varying degrees of shock and wonder.

"Do..I look bad?" He finally asked in confusion.

Snapping to attention, the maid shook her head and grasped his hands, "Oh no, no! You're handsome child!" She soothed before leading him off eagerly.

The cook dragged her eyes over to the adviser who had his eyes trained on a painting just down the hall. Then, his gaze flicked over and locked onto hers.

"Did the king have another child?"

Fed and clothed, his wounds tended to, Gohan was perfectly content and ready to face the world. Unfortunately, these people were less than willing to let an injured six-year old run off. If only he could get out of view for a little bit, he could fly off and never come back. But...he wanted to say goodbye to his mo- Chi-Chi. He wanted to say goodbye to Chi-Chi.

Frowning softly, he didn't notice the teenage girl come up behind him until she was already kneeling in front of him. She tapped his chin and he looked at her, letting her examine him thoroughly.

"They were right...You do look a lot like papa when he was little!" She said in amazement, "We could be related!"

Gohan frowned harder and glanced around nervously, "A-Ah no..im not related to a beautiful princess like you, Ms. Chi-Chi," he said quickly, knowing flattery distracted his mother more than anything.

Giggling, the girl put a dainty hand to her chest and smiled at him, "If my hand wasn't promised to someone else, I'd snatch you up quick! You're so cute," she teased.

Urg..gross.

Gohan made a noise in the back of his throat, trying to think of a way to get out of here. "P-Princess! I have...I have family in West City! I can go there..and get help," he said, wincing at his own stuttering and hoping she didn't see through him.

"West City? That's far..hmm..give me a second sweetie," she darted off and before Gohan could take the chance, she was back, holding a little sack. "Take this, okay? It should be enough to tide you over."

Gohan peered at her suspiciously, "Why...why are you just letting me leave?"

"Because I know you're not walking," he must've looked surprised because she laughed and continued, "Everyone in the kingdom saw you fly in! It's not the strangest thing we've seen. But, I want you to stop somewhere for the night, okay? Even if its just someones house! It'll be dark in a few hours, so don't go flying at night!" She wagged her finger.

Gohan just continued to gape even as she planted a kiss on his forehead and waved goodbye, her attendants rushing her off back inside the castle.

He guessed she was already desensitizing herself. In a world where the Earth's president was a dog person, an evil green alien that paraded around as a demon king killed people, and your fiancée was a monkey-tailed powerhouse who killed said demon king, you had to get used to these things.

Once again, Gohan wondered what had changed his mom so. She was much calmer and accepting as a kid then when she was older. What had happened?

He sighed knowing he would never know and then begun walking from the Ox-Kingdom, peering in the bag. It was a bunch of various candies and some money. He wasn't too sure what he was gonna do with the money, but he immediately started eating some of the chocolate in the bag. He never got to eat candy.

"Mom used to be so cool," he huffed to himself and then rose from the ground, shooting off in a random direction.

Piccolo didn't like him and he didn't know anyone else that he could pop in on. He could always go to Kame house and try to become Master Roshi's apprentice, like his dad did, but he was worried if he ever did get back home, he'd be scarred. Krillin and Yamcha would be there, and he even sensed Tien and Chaotszu, but he'd be the youngest and they'd be "years ahead of him." He wouldn't look forward to being ditched because they didn't think he was trained, since its not like he could show up fully capable of handling anything the hermit threw at him ten times over. There was also just the woods. Its not like he didn't know how to fend for himself. But he didn't want to..he liked being around people.

But its not like he had a lot of choices.

"Hey! You okay?

Blinking, Gohan realized he was crying and that he couldn't see. Stopping, he rubbed furiously at his cheeks and eyes to get rid of the evidence. Immediately after he could see he looked up to see who could possibly be talking to him in mid-air.

His breath hitched and he looked into a face he could only describe as his own. Wide sparkling grey eyes stared at him with concern, expression one of open childish curiosity. He was a little tanner and roughed up, and half naked, but the resemblance was unmistakable. If the face wasn't enough, the spiked palm tree hair spoke volumes.

"Man! You're flyin'!" The boy whistled in amazement, leaning forward on his little orange cloud until there was barely any space to breathe between them, "You know, for somebody that can fly, you don't look too happy. I love flyin on Nimbus!"

Gohan just stared numbly.

"Somethin' the matter?" the boy frowned slightly, poking him in the nose.

"Eep!" Startled, the demi-saiyan lost control and let go of his ki concentration, dropping down in the air but quickly reigning himself in. That didn't stop the familiar stranger from laughing and plucking him up and dropping him in his lap securely. Belatedly, the demi realized the boy was not much bigger than he, even though he was more than twice his age.

"Haha! Be careful there!" He grinned, "You could've went splat! Im Goku, who are you?"

"I...Goh-" he bit his tongue immediately. He couldn't give his real name! That was his Granpa Gohan's name! He had to think of something, and quick. "Goh..en. Gohen." Gohan didn't think that was a real name in any place, but it was the best he could think of.

If he was put off by the name, he didn't say anything, "Nice to meet'cha, Gohen! How can you fly? You should teach me!"

"O-oh..its..its just controlling your ki-

"Ki!? You know bout that? How old are ya?"

"...Six.."

"Hmm...know how to fight?" He asked eagerly.

Unable to help himself, Gohan grinned. Same old, same old. Nice to see that hadn't changed. "Yes, I can fight."

"Maybe you're who 'm lookin' for!" He grinned broadly, "Didn't think meant another kid! Im always fighting big guys, so this'll be fun! Will ya fight me?"

"I don't..think that's such a good idea!" He squeaked, knowing he far surpassed his mini father here, "Im just a little kid! You'll beat me up!"

"Hm! How bout you get first hit? If it don't hurt, you don't have to fight me. If it hurts, I know you can do it! Small doesn't mean weak, kay?" He grinned broadly.

A grinning Son just wasn't something anyone could resist, not even another Son. Grinning back widely, Gohan nodded his head slightly and Goku hooted, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and zoomed off on Nimbus to find a clear spot to battle in.


	5. Daddy, again

Kappa Taicho

A battle between young!Goku and Gohan? This should be good! Can't wait for the next update.

Ahh haha..I hope. Im never proud of my fight scenes.

Aldrizzt

 _Will Goku be able to tell Gohan is holding back? How will Gohan get Piccolo's trust when Piccolo knows that Gohan is the son of his greatest enemy? Will he reveal to Piccolo that he is from the future?_

Piccolo isn't exactly familiar with any of the human family terms, but he does know that they know each other on some level, so it'll be easier to earn trust than if he knew their actual relation, and at some point, yes.

* * *

The martial artist knew this was not the person Mr. Popo had sent him looking for as soon as they fell into their respective stances.

That was the Demon King's stance*, in all its demonic perfection.

And a six-year-old boy was using it.

Immediately, Goku begun to question his motives and presence. King Piccolo had killed a lot of people, why would anyone want to be like him? Was he his sensei or something? Nah, Piccolo didn't like humans so he wouldn't teach any of them..Maybe he had kids who wanted to be like him too? Goku remembered a few times after his first tournament when he'd see kids in all orange with strange goo in their hair to make it pointy. When he asked what the heck they were doing, they responded that they were /him./ The teenager didn't understand then, hardly understood now, but did the kid want to be Piccolo? But he wasn't green or evil looking?! He was wearing weird purple clothes though, just like him... If the little boy was a little Piccolo, would he try to kill him for being the one to end the demon? What would he have to do then? Goku didn't want to /hurt/ anyone that young. Maybe he could knock him out and put him somewhere safe, out of reach from dinosaurs, then continue with his quest...after his fight of course.

Oblivious to his companions thoughts, Gohan was thrumming with excitement as he begun to pull apart the stiff parts of his hanfu. It may not be his dad exactly, but he would get to fight him! Usually, he wasn't a big fan of training or sparring just for the fun of it, but whenever he saw his father moving swiftly about the ground or the air, throwing punch after punch, kick after kick, as graceful as a swan in its movements, he got the overwhelming desire to dive out his window and fly to join the man. Unfortunately, as if sensing his wondering thoughts, his mother would appear in the doorway to his bedroom every time and scold him for slacking off. This time, there would be no one to prevent him from sparring with his dad! This time, he could actually /beat/ his daddy in a fight. He could be the strong one.

"Are you ready?" He asked, smiling cheekily as he folded his outer yukata and loosened his sash to make his leg movement less restricted before setting it on a rock.

Snapping out of his wondering thoughts, Goku grinned and motioned him forward without a word.

When he shot forward, he was /almost/ too fast to see. Quickly, Goku darted backwards and to the side before lunging at the advancing boy with his fist out. It was knocked up and into the air with a single swipe of a small hand and then its counterpart was buried in his face before he could even think about blocking, but he quickly retaliated by throwing his leg out and sweeping his feet from out under him.

He brought his clasped hands down into the youths exposed side and then shot off, not bothering to wait for the inevitable recovery. He was fast, he was powerful, and was definitely trained by the best, which apparently wasn't Master Roshi. But, Goku could feel him softening the blows before they hit him. And while his speed was incredible, he almost seemed to be just taking an effortless stroll! Just how powerful was he?

"Gohen," He nearly whined, "don't hold back! Its not right to underestimate your opponent because you think they're weaker! Show me what ya got!"

"But da- Goku," he seemed nervous as he jumped forward, breaking through all his defenses and nailing him who knows how many times in the gut, drawing a slight wince from him, "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll say when somethin' hurts me!" He frowned just a bit. He didn't have to hurt him, but he didn't have to hold back either! If he was as strong as he thought he was, Goku wanted to learn everything he knew and more, momentarily forgetting this was a boy he thought to be parading around like his dead rival.

Still, Gohen held back.

It really wasn't any fun if your opponent held back. It also made his heart hurt and face burn. He could be strong! He wasn't vain enough to believe he was strongest in the world or anything, but he was a talented fighter and wanted to be fought like one. Usually, he only got treated like this from older fighters, not another KID! He thought he would understand that feeling.

"ARGH!" he smashed into the smaller with all the force he possessed. He flipped over him then kicked him in the back, ripping a pained cry from the child. Even then, he didn't fight harder. It felt like his veins were on fire and his vision was red and his frustration was evident on his face. Why'd he agree to fight if he didn't want to fight?

A fist cracked against his snarling teeth and suddenly everything was clear again. He flew back and broke through two trees before he stopped. It hurt. A lot. He clamped a hand over his mouth to still his vibrating teeth and whipped his head up to peer at the other who had did the same thing, though it looked to be more out of fear and surprise than pain.

"DADDY!" Huh? "Daddy are you okay?" He had tears in his eyes, some already falling and dripping down his cheeks.

Curiously, Goku reached up and swiped some away almost as if to see if they were real. "Gohen? Why are you cryin'? Did I hit you too hard?" He scratched his head as he dragged himself to stand up from the splintered wood all around him, stretching and cracking his back. "Whew! You're strong!"

"Y-You're hurt!"

"Nah, its just a little bruisin' I think," he twisted around back and forth as if to see the injuries to his back.

"What about your teeth?!

Blinking, the worlds savior flicked his tongue around his mouth and was met with a peculiar gap. "Mah toof ish gun!" he exclaimed, tongue still wedged into the gaping spot.

"I-I didn't mean to," the younger squeaked, "You just looked really mad, and I didn't know what to do..so I hit you harder like you wanted," there was a slight frown on his face, ducking his head and dropping his shoulders, "I'm sorry.."

Goku scratched at his chest, where the rage had slammed through his heart and pumped agony in his veins. He'd never felt that way before, and he didn't like it either. It was strange, and he felt as though if Gohen hadn't been strong enough, he would've seriously done something he'd quickly regret. But, if Gohen hadn't been strong in the first place, he wouldn't have felt that way. He shrugged it off, not wanting to deal with the confusion.

"Yeah, dunno what happened. Just got mad, but no reason to be sorry! I had fun," he winced but grinned as he tried to stretch again, "Wow Gohen! Im beat! Haven't felt this bad since Master Roshi made us train with the 50 ton shells," he exclaimed, rolling his arms to try to ease the throbbing muscles, "You're the strongest fighter I've ever met!"

Grinning stupidly, Gohen flushed and wrung his hands, basking in the praise, "T-Thank you."

"Im hungry! Let's find food!" He snatched up the younger boys clothes and then his own. He was about to march through the woods in search of food before he stopped, frowned, then turned to look at his new friend, "Hey! Where were /you/ when King Piccolo was 'round? You coulda beat him easy!"

* * *

It was harder to lie to his little father than it was to his mother. When he asked where he'd been while they were being terrorized, he clammed up and was sure he was doing a spectacular impression of a fish for a good minute. There were too many lies and excuses he had to come up with in this time, and it was weighing heavily on his heart. Finally, he managed to come up with the lie that'd he'd been living by himself in the wild, and didn't know about him or his defeat until recently. That involved some impromptu acting in which he "realized" this was THE Son Goku here, the boy that saved them all. After "ooing" and "aahing," the teen asked him if he was gonna start being like him.

Whatever that meant.

Then, Goku shot off ahead, grinning and talking about what kind of fish or animal they could find out here. Gohan watched unphased as his half naked father bounced around the woods. They weren't very modest people. Instead, he dragged up the fresh memory of the others rage.

That's all there was. Rage. Rage that he was holding back, rage that he dare deprive him of the fight, rage that he'd do anything but hit him with all he had. The rage and instincts of a saiyan unleashed.

Chewing on his lip, Gohan watched the happy-as-could-be boy look around. He was fine now, just like regular Goku. But, he'd never be the same. He'd already changed the past drastically. His father hadn't come across an opponent that held back while he fought at full strength until Frieza came around. Just the name made him shiver and frown. All that saiyan pride and rage didn't burst forth and rear it ugly head until then. His father, even as a kid, wasn't one to gloat or bask in the defeat of a foe. But, for the briefest moment, he felt like he was being yelled at as he watched the sweet face contort in hate and anger.

 _"I BEAT PICCOLO! IM STRONG! FIGHTMEFIGHTMEFIGHTME!"_

He'd been able to snap him back with a punch to the face, effectively showing him he was stronger and this was just a spar. They weren't battling for blood or to the death.

But, that wasn't the case on Namek, and after the fight with Frieza, his father disappeared off into space to train. He'd been given a taste of what it was like to be underestimated, and be didnt want that to happen again. He just wanted to fight, and he wanted to fight the strongest there was just to prove he was even stronger. He left them behind to train in space for a year.

He blinked.

A year. It'd been a year since the battle on Namek. His father had been gone a year and he was never going to see him again. He never even got to say goodbye. Unable to stop himself, tears burst from his eyes and a strangled sob tore itself from his throat. "D-Daddy why...?"

"You called me that earlier, y'know? Wha- Whoa!" the taller blinked over his shoulder, noticing his distress suddenly. "Gohen..?" He asked softly, frowning uncertainly as he turned to face him fully.

Gohan couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to; he darted forward and smacked straight into the others bare chest, tucking his head underneath his chin and throwing his arms around his shoulders. He smelled just like his daddy. Like sweat and grass, with a smidge of pine. Everything else was so different, but very much the same. If only the boy was as big as regular 15 year olds, he could pretend..

"Um..Bulma's cried on me before," he paused but then awkwardly set a hand on his back, "she said if you do this, it makes ya feel better...does it?"

He nodded, trying to stifle his sobs but failing miserably as the hand rubbed his back in awkward jerky motions, but they were soothing nonetheless.

"Are ya cryin' bout the battle? I mean, I really am- No? Oh..is it that daddy person you keep talkin' bout? That's what Bulma calls Grampa Briefs, but I dunno what it means really. She says its the guy that takes care of you. I had Granpa Gohan, and I didn't call him that, so I dunno what she means either," he scratched his head quietly, looking to be in deep thought.

"Daddy...daddies usually take care of you," came Gohan's muffled voice, "mommies too, but sometimes there's grandpas and grandmas too..and aunts and uncles. There's a lot. E-Everyone's different..They're supposed to feed you and make sure you're happy until you can do it yourself.."

"Wow! Ain't it hard to remember all that? I'm glad I just had Granpa Gohan...i'd forget everyone else! Hm..if your daddy takes care of you, why are ya alone, Gohen?"

Pausing, Gohan played with the hair at the nape of the boys neck, calming down somewhat. He didn't know why he was alone or why his daddy didn't want to take care of him anymore. Finally, he answered; "He left me."

"Wah! What a meanie," he could hear the frown in his tone, "Why'd you call me that earlier? 'M not mean like him, am I?"

"No," he giggled quietly, "You remind me of him. He likes to fight a lot too, and his hair is like yours."

"Like mine? Never seen that before! Hmmm," Goku pushed him away gently, hands settled on his shoulders as he held him at arms length. Suddenly, his face lit up. "I can be your daddy!"

Gohan blinked dumbly.

"I look like him already, right? And I can take care of ya! We can train together and hunt for food like I usta after Granpa Gohan died! Mr. Popo and Kami take care of me cause I gotta train for the tournament," he gasped and looked at him with delight, "you should join me! We can train on the Lookout together, then fight in the tournament! An after that, we can go back to Grandpa Gohan's house! It's small, but I can make it bigger, if ya want. We can train and eat together all ya want! You can call me daddy, and i'll take care of you, and we'll train and eat alot, " he nodded enthusiastically.

He wanted to say yes. A chance to spend years with his dad, even if it was fake and wrong and he'd mess up life for everyone else. It was selfish but he didn't have to be alone. All he had to do was train and probably eat fish for the rest of his life, but that was okay. He liked fish, and as long as he got to watch him fight, he believed he'd learn to love to fight, as long as there was daddy. He could still probably study if he found a way to get books, and he could get a job too when he was older. He could protect his daddy from Raditz and nothing bad would ever happen to them. The "ok" was on the tip of his tongue when he saw a flash of something out the corner of his eye.

He glanced over and noticed Goku had propped their clothes against a tree on his stick. His purple yukata had fell off and hit the ground just then. It was a few shades lighter, but close enough to stir up a memory. Piccolo.

Piccolo was truly alone.

There hadn't been anybody there for Piccolo since the day he'd been spit up. Seven long years of solitude. Seven years filled with hate and loneliness, even if the namekian had gotten used to it. He shouldn't of had to have gotten used to it in the first place, no one should. Piccolo didn't know what humans were like, and humans didn't know what he was like. They saw a green thing with fangs and ran for the hills. He couldn't doom Piccolo like that, not again.

 _"I can't leave Mr. Piccolo out there all alone..I have to be with him. Then, neither one of us would be alone."_

Hesitantly at first, but then surely, he shook his head and offered a smile, "No..I gotta take care of someone else..and they only like me-," well, not yet, "so, I can't bring them with me."

Crestfallen, the teen could only mutter, "Oh."

"I'll still train with you sometimes."

Ah, there was that thousand watt smile he was familiar with. He shifted his weight and tilted his head to the side in thought, flexing his hands. "U-um..Goku.. ? Could I...Could I call you daddy anyway..?"

"Sure Gohen! I guess Im gonna feed you, so its still like what daddies do! You still hafta join the tournament." He grinned and then his stomach grumbled.

Gohan then realized his father had actually stopped looking for food in order to console him. Perhaps he changed too much already.

After watching his fathers butt wiggle as he peered into a rabbit hole, he decided he hadn't done a thing.

The game in the forest was scarce, and it made Gohan wonder what was up with this place. It was odd, but maybe they'd all been driven out?

"Mmmm..Gohen, smell that? Food!"

He glanced up just in time to see the other boy jumped through some bushes and disappear. Sniffing the air, he realized he did smell food. Actual seasoned and cooked food. That was someone elses food.

"Daddy! Daddy wait, don't!" But it was too late.

Bursting through the foliage, he watched Goku punch the trap around his arm, effectively disintegrating it, and bursting through the net that trapped him before he flipped into a tree. He looked angry, but Gohan figured that was mostly because the food had been lost.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" He shouted, and that's when he noticed the man poking his head up from some bushes, staring at awe at Goku.

Gohan smacked a hand over his face and sighed. It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

* I know nothing about their stances. Couldn't even point them out. But, I figured since Piccolo is KP's son/clone, his stance would reflect that of his, even if its changed slightly. IF ITS NOT, LETS JUST PRETEND IT IS LOLOLOLOL. But yeah, since Piccolo is his sensei, Gohan would adopt his stance first and foremost, and possibly later make adjustments to make his own.

Urg my friend told me Gohan was OOC with all his crying but im just like he's a six year old thrown back in time way before he was even a thought, attacked by his mini evil mentor, had his mini mom flirt with him, got into a fight and possibly doomed the world by unlocking his mini fathers dormant saiyan emotions 9 years too early, and just realized his father has been in space for a year, training to fight for no reason other than to be better than everyone else, even if that's not how he sees it. He's a very tired, emotionally drained child who just wants someone to help him. If anyone else thinks he's OOC, i'll set to work trying to pull off that, otherwise he'll cry when I think he needs to cry, which is often right now since he's still meeting his younger friends and stirring up emotions. Though, Goku should be the last one for now.


End file.
